Kajagoogoo
Kajagoogoo are a British rock band . They are best known for their first single, Too Shy, nine weeks in the 1983 Dutch Top 40 and was a No. 4 obtained listing. The single reached number-one ranking in Britain and No. 5 in the United States . The start [ edit ] In 1978, four men from Leighton Buzzard , Bedfordshire on tape Art Nouveau. Art Nouveau was an instrumental avant-garde group, with Nick Beggs on bass guitar , Steve Askew on guitar , Stuart Neale on keyboards and Jez Strode on drums . Art Nouveau released the single "The Fear Machine" where a few hundred were sold. They were played by John Peel but did not record deal. In 1981 the band was looking for a singer. After an audition result announced they ultimately chose Christopher Hamill . He made an anagram of his surname: Limahl .After that, the band's name was changed to the catchy Kajagoogoo. "Kajagoogoo" is phonetically written baby talk: "Gaga Googoo 'with a small adjustment" Kajagoogoo. Success and decline [ edit ] During an appearance at the Embassy Club in London , the band got the interest of three record companies and Duran Duran's keyboardist Nick Rhodes . The group eventually signed with EMI . In July 1982 Nick Rhodes was with Duran Duran's producer Colin Thurston hired to produce their first album, White Feathers. In between they played and toured with the band Fashion. In January 1983, their debut single "Too Shy" was released and reached the top of the charts. "Ooh to Be Ah" and "Hang on Now", the subsequent singles, both reached the UK Top 20. With the success of the band, tensions, which eventually resulted in the fact that Limahl by the other band members mid-1983 it was sacked and Nick Beggs took the song itself. The first single from the four-man was Kajagoogoo Big Apple in late 1983 landed in the UK Top 10 and in the Netherlands reached the 10th position in the Top 40. Their next single The Lion's mouth got the UK Top 30, but did not enter the Top 40 in the Netherlands. After this they got no more hits. Turn Your Back on Me shrugged UK Top 40 and not stuck at number 47. In the Netherlands this single reached number 17 in the Top 40. The album was a commercial flop Islands and arrived in the UK but to number 35. Then Jez Strode left the band. To still maintain some credibility and to get rid of their bubblegum image, came the other three band members in 1985, back when Kaja. When Jez was still in the band, they were the year before that in the United States appeared as Kaja, where a different version of the album Islands was released as an EP but remained at number 185 in the Billboard list. The new Kajagoogoo - Kaja, was also a flop on which the band broke up in 1986, after they had released in the UK Shouldn't Do That. Category:British pop